<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How I Proposed to Ryan Bergara by softwheeze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190517">How I Proposed to Ryan Bergara</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwheeze/pseuds/softwheeze'>softwheeze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Shane Madej Is So Whipped, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is so lovey dovey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwheeze/pseuds/softwheeze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane takes Ryan on an adventure before filming; Ryan reminisces on why he never wants to leave Shane's weird wonderful world. Sure enough, he never has to.</p><p>(a proposal fic/drabble :D)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How I Proposed to Ryan Bergara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i kinda went crazy with this. i've never written established relationship, much less a proposal fic, so idk if i like how it turned out haha. i hope you enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You ready, Shane?” Ryan asked, coming out to the living room. The two were gettng ready to film an episode of weird wonderful world. Ryan saw Shane waiting for him in the living room and gasped. “Woah, you look…” He looked Shane up and down. His boyfriend was wearing a white button-up with patterned navy blue pants. He had a jean jacket over the button-up. Shane looked <i>good</i>. “…Wow.” Was the only thing that came out of Ryan’s mouth.</p><p>Shane laughed. “Is that all you’re gonna say?”</p><p>Ryan giggled along with him. “Well, yeah, you usually don’t wear stuff like this.” Okay, that was kinda an exaggeration. But usually Shane would wear something more casual than this during filming. Shane and Ryan had been spending the entire day inside, watching movies and playing board games. They had all day to get ready, and he’d even seen Shane planning his outfit about two hours before he had to leave. </p><p>“I think it looks good.” Shane said goofily, smiling to himself and making Ryan laugh even more. </p><p>“You look amazing, hon.” Ryan smiled, going on his tip-toes to kiss Shane on the cheek, making his tall counterpart’s smile grow even wider. His boyfriend was such a fucking dork.</p><p>The two boys got into the car, Shane immediately sliding in the front seat, a sunny smile on his face. </p><p>“What’s got you so happy?” Ryan asked.</p><p>Shane shrugged. “It’s a nice day outside.”</p><p>It was a nice day outside. Shane and Ryan never got tired of the sunny streets of LA (okay, Shane did sometimes, but they went to Chicago for most holidays, so he didn’t get to complain) and it was a lovely day in August. The sun was out, kids were playing, people were laughing, and it reminded Ryan of why he loved this city so very much. </p><p>As they drove, they smiled as the sun started to set. “When’s the crew gonna get to the set?” Ryan asked, staring at the scenery outside. </p><p>“They’re gonna be a little late, Ry-guy, so I decided to go out to dinner first.” Shane said. “That alright?”</p><p>Ryan frowned. “Late? Why?”</p><p>“Brittany texted me a couple hours before we had to leave, she, uh, she said that a couple of the cameras stopped working.”</p><p>“What?!” Ryan exclaimed. </p><p>“Yeah, crazy, right? They just stopped, all in like, the same night.”</p><p>“Maybe there’s something wrong with the camera brand… or some shit,” Ryan muttered to himself. He was fairly happy with dinner, though. Dinner sounded lovely. “Is this why you took the time to pick out your outfit, fucker?” He asked Shane teasingly.</p><p>Shane snorted. “You saw me do that?” He hesitated, “Maybe…” </p><p>Ryan giggled. “You’re such a sap, you know that, big guy?”</p><p>“Only for you, babeyyy!” Shane exclaimed, then he launched into song, “I been cheated by you since I don’t know when!”</p><p>“Nope, Shane, no, we are not singing Mamma Mia right now-” Ryan tried to cut him off, but Shane continued, of course.</p><p>“So I’ve made up my mind, it must come to an end!” The Mamma Mia soundtrack was special to both Ryan and Shane. It was kind of their anthem when Shane was there for Ryan after a horrible breakup, and then the breakup after that. Singing the songs terribly while dancing around a dimly lit room was one of the steps to realizing that they were in love with each other all along. So as much as Shane does sing it, Ryan can never get sick of it. </p><p>Ryan stuck through Shane’s horrible rendition of “mamma mia” all the way to a restaurant beside a beach. It was a place that the two of them had never been together, however they were both familiar with the place. It was minimalistic and atmospheric, and it had bitchin burgers.</p><p>When they were both seated and had both ordered burgers, Ryan caught Shane staring at him with what their fans loved to call “heart eyes”. As he always did, Ryan smiled bashfully under Shane’s gaze. Shane always had an effect on him, even after dating for two and a half years. Shane always made him blush, giggle and swoon like a highschool girl. And he knew it was the same for Shane. “What’re you lookin’ at,” Ryan snorted, flushing more under Shane’s stare.</p><p>Shane sighed. “Even before we started dating I always wanted to take you here.” Holy shit, what was up with Shane and being a sap today? He told Shane as much. Shane just took Ryan’s hand in his and said, “Just love you, is all.” Ryan was surprised. Shane wasn’t the kind of guy to be gushy and lovey-dovey. He more loved to show people that he loved them, without really telling them so. This was different.</p><p>Ryan smiled. “I love you too, Shane.” He squeezed his hand tightly.</p><p>Shane and Ryan got into their normal banter over dinner, almost getting louder than the families with children with their usual arguments and bits. They were laughing and giggling the entire time, though, and once again Ryan was reminded why he loved Shane Madej so gosh-darn much. From day one, since filming unsolved, Shane was always Ryan’s best friend. There was no separating them. And then, years ago, with the creation of Watcher, and working every day beside him, Ryan rarely got sick of him. If anything, it helped him realize his feelings even sooner.</p><p>After paying the check and getting up from their seats, Ryan asked, “The crew ready, Shane?”</p><p>Shane checked his phone, and, after a moment, shook his head. “They’re getting in the car. On their way over. Wanna take a little stroll on the beach?”</p><p>Ryan smiled. “Always.” This beach in particular reminded him of their first kiss.</p><p>___</p><p>
  <i>“Shane!” Ryan caught up to Shane, bare feet slipping in the sand. It was nearly midnight, and the boys had finished filming season 7 of Unsolved Supernatural. After drinks, Shane suggested eating snacks on the beach. Only problem is, they had forgotten snacks. So they decided to run around like children and play games instead. Ryan panted, hands on his knees as he finally caught up. “I can’t keep up with your stupid long legs,” He wheezed.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Shane laughed. “One of the perks of being six foot four.” Ryan whacked him playfully on the arm.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Suddenly, Ryan noticed the moon, full, bright, and beautiful. He stopped to stare at it. “The moon is beautiful tonight,” He muttered, admiring the sight.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Yeah,” He heard Shane say beside him. “Gorgeous.” Ryan glanced over at Shane, and his smile fell when he realized that Shane wasn’t looking at the moon.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He was looking at him.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Shane,” He whispered, as if his name was something secret. Their relationship had taken a turn, recently. The stares had been longer, the touches had lingered, the smiles had been wider. It was unspoken. But now, Shane had spoken it.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Shane wrapped his arms around Ryan’s waist. Shane bent down a little, and Ryan went on his tip-toes. They gravitated towards each other. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Shane kissed Ryan like he was the most precious gift in the entire world.</i>
</p><p>___</p><p>Ryan smiled dreamily at the memory. It gave him butterflies in his stomach to this day, years later. “Remember that night when we played games in the sand? On this beach?” He asked Shane. The sun was nearly setting, just touching the horizon of glittering water. Not many people were around this part of the beach. It felt like a secret, just for Shane and Ryan.</p><p>“Yeah,” Shane replied. “That was a good day.” The two were silent for a moment, before Shane said something. “Ryan?”</p><p>Ryan laughed. Shane’s voice sounded serious. Probably a bit, Ryan assumed. “Yeah, big guy?”</p><p>“Can I ask you something?” The taller pulled Ryan close to his chest.</p><p>“Sure, shoot.” The latter giggled. </p><p>And it was like a movie.</p><p>Shane suddenly dropped to a knee. Ryan gasped, laughing all the way. There was no way this was happening. This had to be a bit; this had to be a joke.</p><p>And then he saw Shane getting something out of his pocket. “Shane,” Ryan tried, choking up.</p><p>“Ryan,” Shane held up a black velvet box. “You are my best friend. To the moment we started being friends, to the moment I fell head over ass in love with you, to now, I’ve realized that I always want you in my life. I always want you by my side.” Shane sniffled a little himself, wiping his eye with a finger, before continuing, “You are… an angel, Ryan Bergara. I know I don’t, uh, believe in that stuff, but sometimes I’ve seriously questioned if the big guy upstairs sent me an angel… to… protect me, and whatnot.” They both laughed teary laughs. “I’m not one for saying my emotions out loud, and whatnot, but… I am so in love with you, Ryan. And I think we’re destined, if destiny even exists, to be together for the rest of our lives. So, Ryan Bergara,” He opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver ring, “Will you make me the luckiest, happiest man on the world, and marry me?”</p><p>Of course, by that point, Ryan was in tears, trying to stiffle his sobs. “Yes, fucking,” He sniffled, “<i>Yes</i>, Shane. I love you, yes, <i>yes,</i>” And as he rushed in to hug his partner, he heard a round of applause from behind him. He turned to see, of course, the fucking crew. Brittany, TJ, Andrew, Steven, Mark, everyone, all with cameras. “Wha-? Were you all in this?” Ryan asked, wiping his tears.</p><p>The crew all nodded, laughing, cheering and whooping. “Shane and I have been trying to put this together for months.” Steven spoke up, smiling.</p><p>“<i>Months</i>?” Ryan’s voice went up, like, five octaves. “Shane…” And, of course, being the emotional guy he was, burst into tears again and ran into Shane’s arms, earning an <i>awww</i> from the crew. Ryan and Shane shared a romantic kiss, and Shane slipped the ring onto Ryan’s finger.</p><p>“I love you, angel,” Shane whispered into Ryan’s ear, only for him to hear, and Ryan doesn’t think he’s ever been more happy. This is it. This is the best day of his life.</p><p>“I love you, Shane. Forever and ever. We took an oath.”</p><p>(Later, the Weird Wonderful World video was posted on the Watcher channel, titled, “How I Proposed to Ryan”. It was a collection of clips, memories, and feelings, all while Shane <s>gushed</s> talked about how much he loved Ryan, with the video of Ryan saying "yes" at the end. Fans, of course, went fucking crazy. Ryan wouldn’t have anything any other way.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on tumblr: femmebergara</p><p>let me know what u think!! should i write a sequel? i love u.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>